The convenience and efficiency of e-commerce has had a devastating impact on traditional brick-and-mortar retail outlets, and has even come to threaten their viability as a business model. Perhaps no effort on the part of traditional retailers can enable an in-store shopping experience to compete with an online product search and purchase on the grounds of speed or ease. Even the maintenance of an extensive inventory of goods and the presence of a well trained and attentive sales staff may be inadequate to overcome the inconvenience associated with traveling to and from a brick-and-mortar retail outlet to complete a purchase.
If traditional retail outlets are in fact to survive and prosper, they must offer customers a shopping experience including enhancements that cannot be readily replicated in an online environment. Thus, there is a need for a commercial solution enabling a brick-and-mortar retail venue to deliver an enhanced customer experience sufficiently attractive to motivate potential shoppers to do their browsing and purchasing in-store.